The present invention can be classified generally with the group of prior devices identified as machining centers. As presently known, a machining center comprises a machine having the capability of bringing a plurality of different metal cutting tools to a workpiece in selected sequence for performing a sequence of different metal cutting operations upon that workpiece. The present machine belongs to a new and novel group of machines having a tool spindle or tool support adapted to support a rotatable metal cutting tool for rotational movement, or to support a non-rotatable cutting tool for rectilinear movement to perform a metal cutting operation. During rotational movement, the rotary cutting tool is moved relative to a workpiece carried for rectilinear movement to perform one type of metal cutting operation, either milling or drilling. During nonrotational, rectilinear movement, a nonrotatable cutting tool is carried by the same tool spindle for cutting movement relative to the same workpiece now carried for relative rotational movement to perform a different type of metal cutting operation. In other words, the spindle is selectively rotated for moving a cutting tool relative to a rectilinearly movable work support; and, the tool spindle is rectilinearly moved relative to the same workpiece carried for relative rotational movement to perform a lathe type metal cutting operation.